<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>康乃馨 by dengjian_ivo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784507">康乃馨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo'>dengjian_ivo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam &amp; Related Fandoms, Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>闪光的哈萨维后日谈式同人。<br/>妹妹捷米在马夫蒂动乱的三年后谈起他们的家庭，回忆和哥哥相处的往事。再后来她遇到一个人。<br/>Three years after Adelaide Incident, Chemi, Hathaway’s Younger Sister talks about their family, recalling the days she and her brother spend together. Later, She met someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Noa/Mirai Yashima Noa, Kenneth Sleg/Hathaway Noa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*凯奈哈萨成分少许</p><p>*擅自纂改增减部分原作设定(比如诺亚家开的是面包店而不是饭馆），众多私设<br/>Some set-ups are sightly different from canon</p><p>*based on the original novels not the movies which hasn’t been out yet,only mentioning this in case the movie version make big changes to the plot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>请你想象这样的画面：在雪白的空间中央，一个细小的身体羽毛一般颤抖着，感到寒冷，而四周上下都是无所依靠的虚无，无穷无尽，一直延续到极目之处。那是比空白更空白，庞大到顷刻间就能把那样的身体侵蚀掉的刺骨虚无。于是他只能把自己团得紧紧的，越来越紧，变成一个小小的核，裹着自己的手脚，沉重的心脏和紧闭的潮湿眼睑，既等不到春天，也无法逃离，只是努力抵御着四周雪白的孤独和虚空，那身影如同随时会熄灭的火星一般，无止尽地……</p><p>画面中的那个人，是我的哥哥。他离开我们已经有三年时间了。</p><p>昨天，我们一家三口开车去到我们订购面粉的那个农业殖民星里，去看那些麦田。农业殖民星里的温度和湿度都被调节到常年适合种植作物的程度，绿油油的麦田一直延伸到与光照栅窗相连之处，在我们头顶上也能看见，是真正的与天相接。我们在像看不见尽头的乡间道路上往下行驶，开着窗，清凉的风带着土壤气味灌进车里。妈妈的膝头上放着她喜欢的那个手提包，爸爸把手肘放在窗沿上，眼睛看向窗外，风中有小鸟的叫声。</p><p>自买下面包店的生意以后，来看这些麦田似乎成了我们全家最固定进行的家庭活动。我还记得我们第一次到面粉厂里来讨论订单的时候，工厂老板仔细地瞧着我们，用夸张的口气半是开玩笑地说：</p><p>“面包店，是吧，又是面包店！为什么每个从军队退役的宇宙居民都总会想着开面包店？”</p><p>我们都看着爸爸，他直直地站着，一时似乎不知道怎么回答，显得有些困窘，只是说：“是这样吗？”</p><p>“哈哈哈，我知道那句话的，膨胀的面包里装着宇宙，不是？”</p><p>工厂老板一副深以为然的样子大笑着，转身去拿记录订单的本子了。然而回来之后，他再次认真地打量了一遍我们，说：</p><p>“也许我可以给你打个折，上校。”</p><p>从他说话的语气里，我们并不能得知他是否已经知道了我们家里发生的事。面粉厂老板，他是个深不可测的人也说不定。</p><p>回去的路上，爸爸开着车，我们看向前方，都不说话。小麦绿色的叶子在我们前后左右摇动着。难得地，最先开口的是爸爸。</p><p>“这么多小麦，从播种到收成，要用掉多长时间呢？”他望着挡风玻璃外成片的绿色说。</p><p>“光照和湿度都是调节过的，据说生长期比起在地球上要缩短了，我记得一年大约能收成四，五次吧。”妈妈握着衣袖，说。</p><p>“这样啊。”爸爸看起来很感慨。过了一会，他又说。</p><p>“我从来都没有好好注意过。小麦是怎样地接受日照，被灌溉，生长，单单要建造一个农业殖民星，制造出食物，要花去这么多的空间，人力和时间……那位老板说，膨胀的面包里有着宇宙。难道不确实是那样吗？”</p><p>他侧耳听着窗外，沉思着，又说。“听，这里还有鸟叫声呢………从今以后，我也要更加留意那些细微的东西才行。”</p><p>这时候，后座上妈妈的肩膀颤抖了一下。她无声地用手掩住脸，又很快放下来，转过头，将视线投向窗外。我不确定我是否看见眼泪从她眼眶中滚落。爸爸仍然一副若有所思的神情。他摇下车窗，四周响起了风声，那是带着特殊泥土气味的清爽空气第一次灌进这个车厢里。</p><p>自那以后，开车来看这些麦田便成了我们家的固定活动。几乎每个星期有一次，我们坐上洗过的汽车，带上手提包，帽子，水，零食，午餐盒，花上数个小时搭载货柜形状的驳船到这个农业殖民星里，又花上几个小时行驶在绿色的田野上。沁人心脾的风似乎能吹走很多回忆和幻影。等到麦田转成金黄色的时候，我和妈妈站在一丛麦子里拍了照。那天妈妈穿了一条印了碎花的连衣裙，戴着珍珠项链，在风中双手往下压着裙摆，对着镜头笑着。我穿着筒裙和红色的外套，站在妈妈旁边，一副女学生的模样。在我们对面，爸爸举着相机，认真地模仿着专业摄影师，弓着腰，眯起一只眼睛，凑近取景框，小心地按下快门。拍完他抬起头来，有感而发地说：</p><p>“你们真像两母女！无论把这照片给谁看，都绝不会认错。”</p><p>“爸爸也来拍一张吧？”</p><p>“啊，我就不用了……”</p><p>我们跳过灌溉渠，拉他，笑他，撺掇他。他耐不住我们你一嘴我一嘴的劝，终于带着有点害羞的神情站到了镜头前。在那张照片里，他手里拿着帽子，笔直地站在灌溉渠边缘，背对着金色的麦浪，容长的身形有一点点逆光，脸上露出的笑容既有点儿不自然，又确实像是发自真心。</p><p><br/>三年以前，得知消息后，仍然大学在读的我第一时间递交了半年的休学申请，提着行李箱回到了家里。父母对于我的决定给予了沉默和理解，没有出言反对，也并未问为什么。等到七月份，爸爸回到这个家里来的时候，迎接他的是我和妈妈两个人。他的样子变化很大，气喘吁吁，眼眶通红，没有穿军服，连胡茬都没来得及刮。他看起来疲惫极了。我们都没有问他在此之前遭遇的事情，只是催他去换衣服，洗澡，上床休息。</p><p>爸爸留了下来。从此，他再也没有离开过家。</p><p>那段时间里，家中时刻酝酿着随时可能成形的风暴。仿佛只需打碎一个杯子，一切就会开始走形，崩坍，交混，化为再也无法拼起来的万千拼图，在无可阻止的飓风中被刮得得无影无踪。我们每个人都竭尽全力维持着这一切，在屋檐下的正常生活，什么时候做饭，洗衣，什么时候更换垃圾袋，缴纳水电费，让糖不要和胡椒粉混合，把内衣裤和普通的衣物分开。我也是为此才回到这间屋子里来，父母需要我在他们身边。这工作比写毕业论文更为艰难，更需要极大的灵巧和勇气。我们如同在与自己的影子周旋。这就是人生。</p><p>这样在柴米油盐中拼命维持起来的秩序，也会有偶尔崩塌的时候。一天清晨，我和妈妈都听到爸爸在洗手间里很大声地说话。那是极其异常的语气。</p><p>“我老了吧？我是老了吧？啊？”</p><p>他声如洪钟，几乎扯着嗓子地说着，像在问我们，又像是在自言自语。我们连忙跑到洗手间门口，看见他手里握着剃须刀，凑在洗手台上，睁大眼睛，神情严肃地瞪着镜子里自己的映像。他的脸上有泡沫，还有一道伤口。</p><p>“我头上，是有白发了吧？皱纹也多起来了，嗯，怎么回事？”他继续大声说着。“我已经老了吧？你们觉得是吗？“</p><p>我们都被吓着了，定在原地。他从来没有用这样的语气，这样大的声音，在我们面前这么说过话。在那里的爸爸，好像变了一个人一样，他看起来完全沉浸在某种气氛里，像是耳聋的老人一样，已经听不到外部的声音了，所以才会失去对自己声带振幅的控制。短暂的停顿过后，脸色苍白的妈妈深吸了一口气，她两三步走上前，一把抓住了爸爸握剃须刀的手，强迫他的眼睛转向自己。爸爸的视线偏离了镜面，他别过头，愣愣地看着妈妈。她神情惊恐，但眼神坚毅。</p><p>“你不能再这样了，布莱特！”她说。</p><p>洗手间的门关上了。他们在门内小声而急促地交谈了很久，直到从门里走出来的爸爸看起来平静了很多，脸上的泡沫洗净了，伤口上贴了胶布。两个星期后，他在餐桌上宣布我们将会买下两条街外的那家面包店。</p><p><br/>万事开头难，要经营起一门我们都并无经验的生意，里里外外多得是事情需要打点。所幸前任老板留下了一个雇员，是个二十八岁的小伙，常来的顾客和店里的很多事情他都熟悉。为了赶上上班族的早饭点，我们常常六点钟就出门，清洁店面，把前日发酵好的面团推进烤箱里，准备好新鲜的热豆浆，检查纸袋、收银机和客人用的托盘和夹子，把烤好的面包排上货架，最后再把闸门拉起来，挂上“营业中”的牌子，在那位雇员来上班之前坐在收银台后面，等待第一个客人进门。</p><p>我们在透明的烤箱门前，看着面包逐渐膨胀。尽管只是揉入了酵母的面团，但它们看起来就像是有独立意识的生命体一样，在烤箱里被孕育，获得温度和色彩，一点点舒展成为应有的形状。这个过程是奇妙的，就像看见了宇宙法则的一角。我们双手的劳动切切实实地化成了一个个由碳水化合物组成的，热乎乎的美妙小东西，色泽鲜润地排列在我们面前。</p><p>所有这些事情，爸爸都亲力亲为。他对于每一个细节都投注以相当大的仔细和热情，仿佛冀求着全身心地投入到新的生活里去。对于我们来说，能与爸爸如此长时间地共同生活，在过去的日子里其实是相当少见的。他像是一艘靠了港，收下了帆的船。自回来以后，他就再没有离开过我们的身边，仿佛作为再也回不到屋檐下的某些人的代替，长年漂泊在外的另一些人回到了家里。</p><p>我们家里的人都长得像。男人和男人，女人和女人，男人和女人之间都有着酷肖的面貌，血缘关系外化在触目可及的地方，相似的特征和气质让外人眼里的我们浑然一体，仿佛一直不曾离分。然而现实却并非是那样。可能我们只是把相互代替变成了家中的一个传统，正如现在的爸爸想要填补哥哥的空缺，或者像当年的妈妈希望担起爸爸的角色。</p><p>哥哥与爸爸也有着肖似的外貌，像是爸爸感叹我和妈妈“真像两母女！”那样，假如让成年后的哥哥和爸爸站在一起拍这么一张照片的话，照片中两个人的血缘关系大概也是无比显而易见的吧。一样的眉眼轮廓，一样的严肃神情，一样的容长身材和微卷的头发，只是哥哥有着更接近妈妈发色和瞳色。由于青春期发育不良的缘故，他比起爸爸要矮半个头，肩膀稍为瘦削，坐着的时候偶尔甚至会显得有点儿驼背。但除此之外，他们连蹙眉的姿势和认真直视前方的神情都是酷似的。</p><p>那天爸爸在洗手间里长时间地盯着自己在镜中的映像，也许并不是纯粹地在审视自己的外表，而是努力地试图在一张脸中构建出另一张脸，试图在那个映像中挖掘出一个更年轻的自己，一张存在于记忆中，更年轻，极其酷似但仍略微不同的面孔——我哥哥的面孔。但当他奋力进行推凿的时候，两张脸间的细微不同之处比起相似之处一个一个更鲜明，更惹人注意，更扰人心绪地凸显了出来，像是扎人脚心的小石子，硬生生阻断了他的工作，让他无论如何无法再继续下去。于是，他猝然感到一阵刺痛，禁不住发出“我已经老了！”这般的哀叹。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>哥哥最后一次回到家里来是在那年三月初。他用平常的语气告诉妈妈说他接下来会去月球阿纳海姆的某个生物部门交流一段时间，随后就返回地球，跟着曼桑教授继续植物观察官的研修，由于反正也要搭乘穿梭机，就顺路回隆德尼昂来一趟。我当时假期还有几天才结束，尚未返校，就看见他提着行李箱进门。他穿着格子衬衫和鼠灰色外套，一条卡其色的裤子，头发剪得短短的，样子和我们记忆中上次见到他的时候一般无二。能见到我们，他显得很愉快，话多了几句，玩笑也会开了，也问起我在学校的情况。</p><p>第二天早上起来，我发现他比我起得更早，并且在厨房。抽油烟机嗡嗡作响着，他一只手拿着平底锅，正将两块煎好的培根排到盘子里摊开的白吐司上，接着又往仍然热乎着的平底锅里打进一个荷包蛋。这一系列动作看起来都十分熟练流畅。</p><p>“早上好，哈萨维。”</p><p>“早上好！捷米……”他转过身来，像是什么有点难为情的事被人发现了那样朝我笑笑。后来跟爸爸生活的时间长了以后，我意识到这也是他们神情上的共通点之一。自从十三岁那年之后，他的笑容给人的感觉多少与年幼时期大不相同了，我们都说不清那算是一夜间变得更成熟了，还是阴郁了，不过在当下看来，他的样子还是相当精神的。</p><p>“你在做早餐？”</p><p>“嗯，你那份我也做了。”</p><p>“你才刚回来呢。好好休息，让我来做也没有关系。哪有一下子就让难得回来一趟的人干活的道理？”</p><p>“算不上什么活。就是因为难得回来，才想让你和妈妈尝尝我做的三文治。”他将另一个鸡蛋敲进平底锅里。蛋清马上在金黄色的油里发出滋滋的声响。“毕竟我明天就要去月球了嘛。“</p><p>“这么快啊？”</p><p>“那边也催着。伤脑筋啊。”</p><p>“说来，什么时候学会下厨了？我还以为在地球上这么些日子，你应该已经学会像朋友们一样分泌叶绿素，进行光合作用了。”我说。</p><p>“别取笑我了，捷米……”他又笑起来。“还是跟以前一样牙尖嘴利呢。其实在地球上实习的时候也多多少少学了一些。毕竟经常在雨林里一待就是一整天，便当什么的都得自己带去，要是一直只是喝水吃干粮的话，是要吐的。所以就学起来了。”</p><p>“你别说，我对三文治还是蛮有自信的。”他补充道。“因为一直都在做。”</p><p>我瞧着他系着围裙，轻快地左右活动着的背影。他把煮过的莴苣片跟荷包蛋一起夹进两片柔软而白的吐司中间，挤上美乃滋酱，然后用小刀把做好的三文治切分成四个三角形。当然是说不上复杂的工作，但看着他站在灶台前，双手干练，利落，近乎有节奏地动作着，还是给人一种悦目之感。</p><p>忽略他看着有点单薄的身形，哥哥的运动细胞其实相当好，还在上小学和初中的时候就经常在校运会上夺得田径项目的第一名，第二名。还很小的时候，他就擅长爬竿，能够用双手和膝弯勾住单杠，在上面转个几圈才落地，也并不感到头晕。这无疑属于一种天赋，不过他自己似乎并不觉得这有什么，也不像那种常见的把反复显摆特长当成爱好的小孩那样趾高气扬。</p><p><br/>帮他把围裙在背后的结解开的时候，我突然问他还记不记得在小学毕业典礼上我们跳舞的事。</p><p>“记得啊。”他思考了一下，显出怀念的表情来。“那是你毕业那一年吧？那时候其实我已经是初中生，不过还是陪着参加了。”</p><p>“嗯。不知道学校在想什么啊，居然要举办毕业舞会，让小男孩们戴着领结拉着小女孩们转圈……我们中大多数都只是想象过亲嘴，甚至没跟异性碰过手呢。”</p><p>“对呀。然后你就拉着我跳了。”</p><p>“那时候，班上任哪个男孩子的手，我都不想牵嘛。”</p><p>“居然就那么跳起来了，挺难为情的。因为对跳舞完全一窍不通吧，感觉上真的熬了很久啊。”</p><p>“'不要放手，只要一直转圈就好了'，这是你那时候说的吧？”</p><p>“不是你说的吗？”</p><p>我们都忘了是谁说的了，于是都歪过头，沉思起来，陷入了对前事的怀念之中。</p><p>回忆里，小学举行毕业舞会的那个礼堂里木板铺地，灯火通明。现在看来其实并不算大得过分的空间，在小学生的眼里已经是宽敞得惊人的程度了。紧巴巴的礼服，豪华的场所，音乐，舞步，金黄如昼的灯光，高得吓人的天花板，这些其实都是很俗气的，对于很多像我们一样的孩子来说，都处于“不能理解的事物”的范畴内。社会上的大人们经常喜欢把他们那一套过度成人化的审美取向强加到小孩子身上去，也不顾孩子们情愿与否，是不是只想着擤鼻涕和去上厕所。我们当年上的小学基本上是属于那种特权阶级的学校，班上很多同学家里都有着地球联邦军官或者政客的背景，举行这样的活动，大概也是为了营造一种上流社会的气氛吧。</p><p>孩子常常无法弄懂大人究竟要他们怎么样。有时候他们希望孩子尽量无知，纯洁，好符合他们对儿童所代表的弱小无辜意味的想象，另外一些时候又希望他们一下子变成小大人，小老头，对人情世故越是精通越好。在孩子眼里，大人常常是很任性的。</p><p>那个宽广的礼堂里，充满着明亮的金色灯光，照得人的影子萎缩，只剩下贴在脚边紧巴巴的一小块。大厅里，我和哥哥脸对着脸，一只手拉着，另一只手小心地放在对方腰上，这样几乎贴着地，一圈一圈转起来。他的表情有点害羞，脚步也笨拙。那么，那句话有可能是我说的吗？但我又似乎记得是他抓着我的手掌，语气沉稳地对我这么说，因为我紧张起来，踩了他的脚。</p><p>啊，就来吧，来跳舞。脚跟轻叩地面，转个圈，摇晃身体，前进一步再后退一步，不必在乎规矩，也不必去管节奏。那边的大人是在看着我们吗？不必在意，随他们看去。我们是两条观赏热带鱼。在这个被精心打造的金色豪华大水族箱里有那么多五颜六色，游来游去的小小热带鱼，虽然被放在一块观赏，却都神情疏离，各不相干。我们仅仅是其中再普通不过的两尾。只是相似的花纹让它们对于彼此特别起来。层层玻璃壁之间，我们笨手笨脚地相互扶持着，以对方为轴心亦步亦趋，缓慢地跳舞，一圈一圈，转个没完，仿佛通过手臂的动作和脚步的拍子连在了一起。强烈的灯光照在我们头上。那时候我们都还很小。还是孩子，还懵懂。在很久之后，这一幕的记忆也许会逐渐深刻，直到成为一种意象，一个符号。我们多少缺失父亲的，风雨飘摇的，相互依靠的小小童年呵！在我们四周包围着，发出奇异光辉的，光怪陆离，让人难以理解的大人世界呵！</p><p><br/>哥哥在餐桌上的杯子里斟入混合果汁。他在我对面坐下来，和我共进早餐。我咬了一口三文治，边嚼，边瞧着他。</p><p>“你可以去参加星际三文治大赛了。”我说。</p><p>“有那种东西吗？”</p><p>“没有的话，就现在举办吧。”</p><p>他眯起眼睛，哈哈笑起来。那种表情是非常明朗的，简直有点少见了。</p><p>”自回来你看起来就心情很好呢？”</p><p>“我偶尔也想做个好哥哥嘛……”他说。</p><p>这便是最后。现在想起来，那句多少牛头不对马嘴的答话，就是后来种种事情在那个平静的早上显露出来的唯一征兆，只是当时的我并未多加留意。</p><p><br/>前几天，妈妈发现店里的部分桌椅需要更换，就喊我开车去家具城采购。路上我经过一个加油站，顺便停下来给车补充能源。把车停在站内的便利店门口，进去付过钱之后，我右拐走进加油站的厕所。跟很多公共洗手间一样，它被安排在阴暗的角落里，又窄又脏，两个水龙头里有一个已经不出水，镜子上和墙上都被不公德的人画满了涂鸦，已经看不出原来的样子。我洗手的时候，看见在那些用黑笔涂写的脏话和淫秽涂鸦中间，有一个红色的圆形符号，非常显眼地突兀在那里。它有两个巴掌大，用朱红色的喷枪喷涂，痕迹还未曾被更近的涂鸦掩盖，看去像新鲜的血迹一般。我盯了它没多久，就走出去。</p><p>这种事情并不是第一次发生。爸爸回来以后，我们停订了几乎所有的报纸和杂志，只留下两本园艺和农业类的刊物。整个家庭陷入一种封闭隔绝的气氛之中。同时，我们开始减少去街上的次数，但各种破碎的信息和语焉不详的话语仍然像沙子从木板的缝隙里钻进来那样断断续续地传到我们的眼前，耳朵里。那些塞进信箱里的传单，那些贴在围墙上的字纸，偶尔听见的交谈，连从洞开的窗户里吹进来的风仿佛都夹杂着什么说不清道不明的息讯。红色的标志在那时出现在各种地方。用墨水涂就，由印刷生产，隐秘制造，连夜出现，早晨太阳一照，业已隐藏在各个角落里。这只是我们周边世界的沸腾的其中一种表面体现。偶尔一次上街里，我亲眼看见几个携带电棍的军警正在逮捕一个年轻人。约莫是下午三点，他们把他拖出巷子，颇粗暴地按在街对面的水泥人行道上。传来闹哄的叫喊，在中远镜头里，军警们夸张地挥动警棍和他们包裹在深色制服里的手脚的动作，就像是那种会跳舞的广告气球人偶一般，仿似滑稽剧里的景象。在双手被铐在背后押上警车，颧骨上带着淤青，回头看了一眼人群前，那个年轻人的手里握着一个喷漆罐。</p><p>在那天看到的军警们的粗鄙作派，仿佛是在地球上横行的人类猎手们被直接派到了殖民星里来一样。我在小时候有过跟那些人打交道的零星经历，故而能有这种印象。虽然我们现在的住所位于隆德尼昂，但我们也并不是一直住在宇宙里。过去的很长一段时间中，我们曾经居住在地球上，我和哥哥大部分的童年是在大地上度过的——在贾布罗，在印度。在香港。我五岁，哥哥七岁那年，由于一些复杂的事故，我们和妈妈从原来的住处辗转搬到了印度。回忆起来，那是段颇流离的日子。</p><p>自从进入宇宙世纪以来人类已经经历了四个世代，强制移民政策使得地球上的人数减少的同时，人种和国别间的隔阂也被弱化，印度也已经完全不像是旧世纪那个民族相对单一的文明古国的样子，文化和人口组成上呈现出一副多少混乱的景象。由于联邦在这个地区的控制一度松散的缘故，这一带聚集了不少的非法居留地球者，比如难民，偷渡人员和纯粹拿不到地球居住证的普通民众，在我们身边也时常会见到。九零年以后，人类猎手开始出现在街上。</p><p>那两年也正是我们最少见到爸爸的一段时间。实际上，在安顿下来后，光是重新联系上他就费了很大一番功夫。在我们对童年的印象里，爸爸总是飞在什么地方的，有时候只是工作，有时候则似乎是更为危险的事情。有时候，我们能在报纸和电视新闻上看到爸爸的名字，但妈妈并不喜欢那些。</p><p>“报纸上的东西并不总是可信。”很小的时候，她就跟我们这么说。</p><p>于是，我们便用妈妈眉头紧锁的程度来判断遥在天外的爸爸的情况。很多时候，她还是显得乐观，明朗的，于是我们便想象爸爸坐在像大地一样牢固的白色大船上漂在宇宙里，军徽闪闪发亮，他吃过了饭，也睡足了，神采奕奕地向着周围的人发号施令。另一些时候，妈妈的脸上开始聚集起阴云，于是我们便惶惶不安地想象着爸爸的船在坏人的战火中艰难地穿梭着，一副摇摇欲坠的景象。</p><p>我们都知道妈妈已经在努力着不把担忧的情绪传达到我们身上。大概从孩子们出生开始，从妈妈知道爸爸在未来很长一段时间内仍不可能从工作中抽身开始，她就下定了决心，要把作为我们父亲的角色和母亲的角色一并担起。妈妈是个热情，坚强，有决断力的人，对于我们来说，她身上确实有着属于“父亲”这种形象的力量感。是她领着我们避开战火，辗转各地，她筹措大人物们的推荐信，好让我们登上船和飞机。她头脑清晰，直觉锐利，驾车技术出色，也懂得缝补衣服和维修收音机。</p><p>“只要真心相爱，无论距离多远，也一定能心灵相通。这样，丈夫的存在也一定能够通过我传达给孩子们的。”她对别人这么说。</p><p>这是个浪漫的、了不起的宣言，只不过既对，也不完全对。妈妈确实尽可能地弥补了我们的成长中缺少父亲的遗憾。我们在她的身边，并不曾感觉到缺乏安全感，也不曾觉得比其他父母都留在身边的孩子们低一头。然而，那个真实存在着的父亲在年幼的我们心目中的形象，就又是另一回事。</p><p>尽管我们都很少见到爸爸，但却仍然像是被包裹在他鲜活的存在感里长大的，这是事实。不过，我们感受到的这种存在感比起基于实际的印象，绝大一部分更像侧写和幻想的产物。在尚幼小的我们理解的家庭结构里，我和哥哥位于中心，是一个橘子里的硬核，妈妈是紧密包围在我们四周的果肉，然后是一间房子：那是果皮。再外面，则充斥着爸爸：爸爸在我们抬头能看见的地方，爸爸在报纸上，新闻里，在外人的交谈中，在同学的眼光里，爸爸是我们共同的姓氏，是塑造我们生活的一切，是那些推荐信和船票，是我们辗转避难时飞机舷窗外掠过的风。于是，对于如此重要却时常不在视野内的人，我们便拼凑起破碎的信息，构建种种幻想，在一次次描绘和分享中愈演愈壮大。</p><p>更早的时候我和哥哥曾经在无数个日光充沛的午后里坐在床上，手里举着纸飞机和玩具小人，即兴编造着台词和情节，演出一幕幕话剧。主题总是相同的，剧情也是相似的：爸爸指挥着强大的战舰，在宇宙里一次次地跟坏人战斗，有时候会陷入危险，但最后总是会胜利。对此我们是如此乐此不疲，以至于笃定地相信起那些天马行空的想象就是现实来。小孩子对英雄故事的痴迷，大概很少会如此强烈地具现在自己的其中一位亲人身上。有一段时间，我们甚至热衷于扮演军人，轮流当上下级，学着电视里的辞令指挥对方去打虚拟的战争。这些被妈妈发现了以后，她温和而严肃地制止了我们。</p><p>“军队和战争不是游戏。你们没经历过，还不懂呢。”</p><p>我举起了手。“只是，我也想长大以后能帮上爸爸喔。”</p><p>“爸爸……”妈妈看着我们，微不可闻地叹了口气。她蹲下身来，把手放在我们的肩膀上。</p><p>“其实啊，爸爸比起军队里的工作，更想要陪在我们身边吧。”她说。</p><p>我们你看看我，我看看你，神情一时都有些困惑。</p><p>“……不过这种话，等下次他回来的时候，千万不要对他说啊。”妈妈补充道，并且微笑起来。那也是我们年幼的头脑无法完全理解的神情。小眉头皱着，老成地露出了沉思表情的哥哥，伸出手来，跟妈妈拉了一下勾。接下来轮到我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回想起来有些好笑，在小学低年级的校运会上，我曾经听见有人夸赞哥哥的运动才能，而他则理所当然地回答道：因为我是布莱特舰长的儿子嘛！虽然放在现在有点儿叫人难以想象，但他那时确实这么说过。诸如此类地，在那些年里我们孩子气地崇拜着爸爸，简直像他并非存在于现实，而是漫画书里的人物。</p><p>我想，哥哥长大以后，怕是不会再用这种语气提起同一件事了。取而代之的也许是他会在某个陌生人旁边说道，手指触碰姜酒杯口，颔着首，微微苦笑：我只是布莱特舰长的儿子………</p><p>那时候，他也许已经在臼齿里嵌入了黑色的微型胶卷，随身携带的手提箱里装有手枪，正如那天他回到我们家里来，给我做三文治，并且对我微笑的时候一样。</p><p><br/>后来在殖民星街道上目睹武装警察逮捕涂鸦青年的情景，又让我想起关于地球上的人类猎手，以及九零年那个夏天里发生的事情。那时我们仍然住在印度。一个天晴的星期三里，我和哥哥一起走在去买西瓜味冰棍的路上。</p><p>时间往前推一点，我们能看到妈妈穿着格子花的围裙站在厨房水槽前洗碗，这天她的心情很好，那可能是因为她收到了一封信，上面说爸爸将会回到地球上来一趟。她小声地哼着我们几乎听不见的曲子，快乐地刷洗着碗盘，又给了我们一点零钱，打发我们出去玩。不过，不要走得太远。她说。</p><p>天气很热，我们决定到附近的便利店里买冰棍吃。说是附近，那里其实已经是两条街外，位于一片低矮、拥挤的建筑群边缘。就这样，我和哥哥在那里生平第一次碰上了人类猎手的狩猎现场。</p><p>我还记得一个人类猎手站到我们面前的样子。那人是男性，手里拿着黑色的警棍，腰上别着枪，戴了头盔。在他身后，有一个脸上带着血污的人跌跌撞撞地闯出，似乎是曾试图逃跑，但仍然被抓住。另有几个人正在被押上车。数只皮鞋硬跟和车轮在布满干涸泥痂的路面上剐蹭着，扬起了一阵一阵的尘土，像贴近地面卷起的黄云。我抓着哥哥的衣服站在这种狂暴漩涡中间，惊骇莫名，被吓得一动不敢动，感觉自己即将连身体带灵魂被卷走。尽管那时候的我还是第一次遇上这种状况，却也已经隐约知道那些男女的脸从贴了反光纸的车窗后面消失之后，我们将不会再见到他们。</p><p>我忍不住再次瞧向那个被捕者脸上的血污，视线却忽然被挡住了。是哥哥突然拦在了我的身前，摆出了防御的姿势。他本来与我平行，这会儿像整个人咕咚一声在我面前冒出来似的，我晃了一下，差点撞在他身上。我的鞋尖几乎碰着他的脚后跟，他脊背上的热气也几乎扑到我脸上来，一种汗水和沙子的味道。稳住两脚之后，我抬头，从他肩膀上面望过去，瞧见其中一个猎手正在朝我们走来。</p><p>那男人走到我们面前，眯起眼睛。他有一个方而宽的下巴和黄色的眼睛，牙齿不时从翻起的上唇下露出来。带着轻松的表情，他打量着我们，能看得出来，他并不把这一切当回事。</p><p>“你们有身份证吗？”他用不是那么正式的语气问道。</p><p>我们两双眼睛四束目光都瞪着他，沉默着。我能感受到哥哥脊背上绷着的力量，从背后看过去，他两臂张着，有些僵硬，一溜脊椎骨的突起从他T恤的后领子里露出来，带着汗迹，被太阳晒得红红的。虽然背对着，但我仍仿佛能看到他正紧紧盯着那个人的一举一动，眼神像小小的鹰隼一样。我不知道他有没有在害怕，但他的呼吸是沉稳的，站姿也没有摇晃，一切都显示出一种超越年龄的强大自制力。有一瞬间，我几乎觉得哥哥要猛然跃起，攻击那个人，去抓他的脸，或者作出其他什么骇人之举，他背影给我的这种攻击性动物一样的印象，长久地留在了我的脑海里。那年他才十岁，完全还是孩子。他其实不比我高多少。</p><p>“不用害怕。”那个人又问了一遍，声音放温和了一点，大概是打量过了我们不像穷人的衣着的缘故，他用上了跟小孩子说话的语气，并向我们微微俯过身来。“你们带着身份证的吧？出示一下就可以了。你们的妈妈有让你们带着的吧？”</p><p>直到他问过第三遍之后，哥哥才慢慢地作出反应来。他小心，沉默，审慎地，一边眼睛仍旧盯着那人，一边像身处一个慢镜头里那样，缓缓把手伸到胸前的口袋里，一点点拿出身份证。那的确是妈妈让我们带上的。在他转过身，用同样的动作帮我从裙子的口袋里拿出证件的时候，我看见他的脸，并发觉他紧紧地抿着嘴唇。把两张身份证交给那男人的时候，他也是这么一副决心沉默的表情。</p><p>那人接过去看了。他起初似乎只是打算扫一眼，就还给我们，但什么促使他看了又看。他抬起头来，再度扫视我们，黄眼珠里闪动着觉得很有趣的精光。</p><p>“哈萨维•诺亚？”他像点名那样读出来。</p><p>哥哥点了点头。</p><p>“那这位小姐是捷米•诺亚喽。”他说，我点了点头。</p><p>“诺亚……是那个诺亚吗？”他询问，语气单纯又好奇。</p><p>我看了看哥哥，他望着地面，似乎仍然不打算发话。于是我拔高了点声音。“嗯，我想是的。”</p><p>“啊，那真是冒犯了！”猎手马上咧开嘴笑起来。那笑容在他黄羊一样的脸上显得很是可怕。随着笑，他的声音变得急促，快活起来，像是鼓点一样。</p><p>“这种事，下次啊，跟我们直接说一声就可以了，我们绝不会为难诺亚上校的儿女的。不用害怕，嗯？这是你们第一次碰见这种事吧？以后会习惯的。我们也不是不讲道理的人，只是按规定办事而已。是吧？不是什么坏人。小姑娘今年八岁吧？长得很标致，一看就是大家闺秀呢……”</p><p>他断断续续地说着，上前一步，试图表现得友好地碰我的肩膀。看见我条件反射性地后退了一步和哥哥报以警惕眼神，他看起来也不以为意。他退回去，像要把灰尘拍掉那样拍打了两下手，转过头对哥哥说。</p><p>“说了之后我就看出来了。我想也肯定有人说过吧！你长得真的很像令父………那么，祝你们有愉快的一天。”</p><p>说完，他离开了。在他身后，一切也进入了尾声，大街上扬起的尘埃逐渐落下，几辆汽车渐序发动离开，我之前想要窥看的那个被捕者和他脸上的血污都已经不见踪影。</p><p>这事结束之后我们在路上走着。哥哥在前头，他的步子有一点快，我需要稍微努力一下才能追得上他。从碰上人类猎手到现在，他一直没有说过话，只是垂着眼皮盯视地面，小小的脸上神情若有所想。我迈着碎步子，几乎像要开始小跑一样跟在他身后，穿过骚动逐渐平息下来的街道，我们继续向便利店的方向走去。</p><p>“哈萨维。”我叫了一声。</p><p>“……哥哥。”</p><p>“捷米。”一会儿后，他有点突兀地开口了。那声音冷静，我听不出他说这话时候的情绪。”你觉得，爸爸跟那些人有关系吗？”</p><p>“………”我背起手，望着天，走在他身边。“……没有吧，我觉得。”</p><p>他侧过头来，像想要辨认什么似的看了我一会，又把目光转回去。</p><p>“你说得对。”他点了点头，认真笃定地认同道。说完这话，我们就没有再提过这事。那之后我们又去买了冰棍，不过那味道到今天我已经忘却。</p><p><br/>面包店的生意步上正轨以后，我回到大学，修完了剩下的课程，并考了一个翻译证。不久之后，我找了一份网上翻译事务所的工作，加上抽出时间去给店里帮忙，日常生活很快变得扎实起来，像是托盘被填满，不再摇摆的天平。每当想到忙于生意的爸爸和妈妈，我觉得他们的感觉大抵也是如此。</p><p>空虚感，特别是那些巨大得像是有风穿过的裂谷一样的空虚要被填满，并不容易。有的裂谷也许深得永远不会被填上，且连接神经，当风灌入其中的时候，会感到像凉水丝丝灌入蛀牙缝隙那样的疼痛。但是通过用铲子往里丢一铲土，两铲土，我们也许至少能让这裂谷闭合那么一点点。只有一点点也好。</p><p>在我们客厅里一个红褐色的木质陈列柜上，摆着很多相框，间而也有一些小玩意，装饰品，纪念品什么的。其中有一些，是我和哥哥从小就看惯了的摆设。爸爸和妈妈的结婚照，在那上面，爸爸仍然穿着军装，妈妈则穿着很褶子很多的白色婚纱，戴着头花，两个人都笑着，可能因为拍着照的时候他们都还是刚脱离少男少女身份的年纪，那笑容显得有点青涩，但仍然灿烂非常，新婚的喜悦气氛从相框里溢出。还有另一些合照，合照上面的人物也大多都穿着军装，但他们的脸都极其年轻，甚至几乎还是孩子，爸爸和妈妈多数也在其中。尽管身着制服，但这些少年少女的脸上都并没有身处军队的整肃气氛，他们笑着，或是不太正经地挤眉弄眼，他们周遭的氛围，像是同在一个大家庭里一样。在这些人里有一个颇引人注目的红棕发少年，可能因为在有他出现的照片里，他通常都在显眼的位置，而且他穿在身上的机师制服也跟一般制服颜色不同。他盯视镜头，睁着大大的眼睛，微微鼓着腮帮子，带着符合他这个年纪的有点倔强的表情。后来在另一张照片上我们看到青年版的他，这张照片是单独拍的，在那上面他已经有了一副成年人的肩膀，眉眼也长开了，有种变得更加大方沉稳了的成熟气息。他穿着普蓝色的西装外套和衬衫，颇随意地把袖子挽到肘部，并把手肘搭在打开的汽车车窗上，目光没有直视镜头，而是微微抬起，投向左上方，像是在注视远处天空上的什么。这张照片，后来一直被摆在柜子上醒目的位置。</p><p>这些相片上的不少人都是我们家的朋友。小时候，其中一些叔叔和阿姨会经常来探望我们，摸摸哥哥的头，抱一抱我，跟爸爸妈妈坐在茶几边上聊天。他们都是些亲切，有趣的人。一直到后来，我们家都还保有其中几个人的联系方式。不过迫于某些原因，我们没再见上过他们已经有三四年了，连音讯都不曾打探。</p><p>当然，除此之外，也会有我们一家人的照片。</p><p>之前的十几年，在爸爸能与我们团聚的少数日子里，妈妈总会抓紧时间，让我们的影像以一个完整家庭的姿态永远停留在底片上。妈妈热衷给我们拍照。平时爸爸不在的时候我们时常录制录像带，把平时拍下的生活照编辑成幻灯片，配上语音，再托人寄到宇宙里去。对于这件工作，即使是还不到会握笔写字的年龄的我和刚上小学的哥哥也投注了十分的热情。我们是如何绞尽脑汁地思考着应该在有限的录音时间里对爸爸说些什么话，甚至于让哥哥用铅笔歪歪扭扭地在纸上打草稿，又是如何满怀憧憬地幻想着爸爸会以何种方式收到我们的录像带、以怎样的神情观看？即使爸爸忙于工作极少回信，我们也不觉得厌倦，那是一种像放飞白鸽一样的行为，代表着希望。</p><p>我们告诉爸爸，哥哥上小学二年级了，老师说他聪明；告诉他我开始学着做黄油曲奇饼，尽管妈妈指导得尽力，第一次还是给烤焦了；今年印度雨水充足，本来快干掉了的恒河的水位也在升高，我们一切都很好……</p><p>来拍照喔，拍一下正面。妈妈说。把领子翻出来，把纽扣系好。捷米，你的鞋带松了喔。哈萨维，把你的袜子拉上来一点。她给我扎了辫子，又用梳子理着哥哥头顶上那些翘起来的头发，用掌心把它们压平一些。</p><p>“哈萨维长得真快！”她感叹。“又要给你量身高了。孩子啊，几个星期就一个样。所以才要多拍点照片。时间过去得可是很快的啊！”</p><p>于是我们有了厚厚的相册，有了摆在陈列柜上的那些相框。爸爸回来的时候我们抓紧时间拍下 全家福，它们不止一张，有的我还被抱在妈妈怀里，而哥哥还是个不到妈妈髋骨高的小毛孩，每过一张，我们就长大一点。常年摆在陈列柜上的那一张是年份比较早的，我们站在自家屋子前，我被妈妈抱着，哥哥站在妈妈的左手边，翘起嘴角笑着，脸颊嘟嘟的，显得很机灵。爸爸站在照片另一边。在那个遥远的下午里，他没有穿军装，而是穿了一件菱形花样的毛衣和灰色长裤，一只手放在妈妈背上，微微抬起下巴，露出温厚愉快的笑。这么穿着的他，看起来不像舰长，倒像一位小学数学老师什么的。像这样，我还能够描述得出关于这场景的一切细节，但照片现在已经不在我们这里了。</p><p><br/>讲述接下来的事情之前，插播一件小事吧。就像在漫长的电视剧剧集中间插播广告一样。尽管会让人不耐，但无伤大雅。</p><p>这世上，有多少人有过被人跟踪的经历？一定并不少吧，但也不会很多。就在这几天，我猜测，不对，不是猜测而是确定，我确定自己是被跟踪了。之所以能如此确信，而且并不感到多慌张，是因为跟踪我的那个陌生人实在远远够不上是专业水准。我不知道他是真的缺乏经验技巧，还是无意掩饰自己的意图，或是远远低估了我的洞察能力，总之在跟踪我这事情，从他出现起对我来说就几乎毫无疑窦。</p><p>那天，妈妈喊我去家具城给店里补充桌椅的那天，也就是我走进加油站的厕所，在里面看到墙上用红色喷涂的、熟悉的那个组织标志的那天，我在家具城的停车场里远远地看见了他。他一身深色衣服，穿着一件长风衣，右手揣在外套口袋里，站在离我大概百多米远的地方，一根路灯柱子的阴影下，两辆汽车中间。也许他以为这种程度的距离对瞒过一个不谙世事的年轻女孩来说就足够了吧。不过我看啦，他的那一身打扮，加上掩住大半面容的帽子，几乎像那些就差对观众说“我就是间谍”那样的电影角色一般，简直到了好笑的地步。那个人只是站在那里，远远地观察着我，没有进一步的动作，也没有接近的意向，像一个影子，一件置在那里的静物。</p><p>我假装没有发现他，穿过停车场，向自己的车走去，仿佛能看见他的目光跟着我移动。上了车之后，透过车后镜，我看见他仍然在那里，依然没有挪地方。开车回去的时候，我频频观察车后镜，也没发现有跟上来的车。</p><p>看身形，那是一个中年男人。一天后我出门去买打印纸，又在远处的街角里瞥见了他。他坐在一家咖啡店门口的桌椅上，打开着一本杂志，目光却静静跟着我进店门，出店门，一直到我的身影在他眼中消失在拐角。</p><p>他究竟是谁？一个有跟踪癖的普通人？性变态和犯罪者？喜好恶作剧的闲汉？还是说又是个被派来监视我们的人？虽然作出了种种猜测，但最后都没有确定。迄今为止，这个人没有作出任何实际上的妨害行为，我便也不动声色，暂作观察。暗中窥视别人的人反倒成了被观察的对象，被跟踪的人反过来欺瞒着跟踪者。</p><p>一个面目模糊，目的不明的黑衣神秘人。听起来越发像旧世纪的小说电影了。</p><p>那天夜半，我把笔记本电脑合上，准备上床睡下，却鬼使神差地走到窗帘前，把窗帘掀开一角，向街上望去。他在那里。</p><p>昏暗路灯映出了一个人坐在长椅上的轮廓，像是烙在了人行道方砖上的一个黑色影子。他坐着，在抽烟。一星橙色的火光在黑夜里闪动着。他低着头，没有在看我，第一回纯粹地成了被窥视的对象。我透过玻璃看着他吐出烟雾，把烟头在椅边上摁熄，接着抬起头来，怔怔地望着我们家的大门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我之前提到过监视的事。我们家后来把到麦田里观光作为固定消遣，部分也是由于这个原因。我们都已经厌倦了走在街上的时候承受那些暗中盯视的目光和尾随的身影，以至于几年后的我还对此事如此敏感，一眼就看穿了那人的行径。</p><p>这种对待持续了一年多。我猜，监视我们的人并不在乎我们发现这事与否。同时，如果我们有事情要到一个远一点的新地方去，比如到另一个殖民星里，或者去另一个side，在下船之后总会收到一通当地监察局的电话或者发来的短信。这些电信语焉不详，故作姿态，顾左言他，挂在口上的多是些欢迎光临本地，有需要请联系之类的话，而且很快挂断。这两件事所要传达的信息其实是一样的：我们一直都在注视着你们。时刻如此。请不要干出想不开的事来啊，上校……</p><p>我当然无法准确想象爸爸处在这一切中心的心境，但唯一能确定的是，他绝对没有那些人担心的那种意向。实际上，那段时间他精疲力竭，困惑得几乎无力再去思考。我猜测，那些人或许也不是不知道这一点，只是他们坐在豪华办公室里，神经衰弱，空虚难耐，有太多的欲望和恐惧无处宣泄，以至于非得找点什么事情干不可。</p><p>在我看见军警逮捕年轻人几天后的一个下午，他们也光临了我的家。为首的人朝爸爸出示搜查证，被他一巴掌打落在地上。</p><p>“你们不能这样！”他嘶哑地大喊道。那一刻，他忽然凶猛得像是一只支起了全身毛发的野兽。</p><p>“非常抱歉，上校。”</p><p>领头的人彬彬有礼地说道，他弯下腰拾起搜查证，声音冷静，面带微笑。爸爸怔了一怔，他转过头来，看见刚从楼上下来的我，像从某个着魔状态里猛然惊醒一样，声音一下子小了下来，但仍旧咬牙切齿。</p><p>“你们不能这样。我没有接到通知……”</p><p>“很抱歉。我相信那是一个疏忽。我们绝对信任上校和上校的家人没有与乱党牵连的意思。”</p><p>“乱党？”这个词似乎像是打在爸爸头上的一棍子，他机械性地重复了一遍。</p><p>“我们接到情报机构的命令，认为在……的相关物品中，很可能有与其所属组织相关的讯息……”</p><p>“开什么玩笑！”爸爸叫起来。他转头看了我和妈妈一眼，声音马上又低下去。他朝那个人逼过去，压着嗓子，厉声说。“这里没有你们要找的东西，也不会有！……这里是我的家！”</p><p>“上校，非常抱歉。我想您能够理解。”</p><p>“我说过多少次了！那孩子……不是！我从没听说，也从来没有……做过你们报纸上说的那些……你们能够拿得出证据吗？你们能拿得出证据吗？”</p><p>我听见爸爸奋力而小声地声辩着，而那个领头的人一直没有说话。逐渐地，爸爸的声音越来越低，变得微不可闻，再忽然，他打住了。他望向那人的脸，骤然发觉，那个领头的人脸上挂着——怜悯，耐心的微笑，如同在对一个电车上吵闹的小孩子报以谅解那样看着他。“真没办法啊”，那个眼神如是说。一瞬间，他背脊颤抖，脸色煞白，像被打了一拳那样后退两步，几乎坐在沙发的靠背上。他张了张嘴，却再也没能说出话。</p><p>“很抱歉，上校。”那人轻轻摇了摇头，又说了一遍。他使了个眼神，示意身后的人从爸爸让出的身位里鱼贯而入。他们像训练有素的工蚁一样，很快在屋里忙碌起来。</p><p>那个下午，他们用极具工匠精神的细心，把所有痕迹从屋子里一一除去。他们问我们哥哥的房间在哪里，彬彬有礼地要求我们拿出相册。杯子。衣服。十几本关于生物学的杂志。一本历史书和两本人物传记。三本透明皮的薄笔记本，上面用细细的针管笔画着植物剖面图，雄蕊雌蕊的结构，记录着石松和扁叶石松植物的异同。一笔筒的圆珠笔和钢笔。床单和台灯。小学美术课留下的两件刻有名字的陶艺作品。三百多张相片里的一百四十多张被拿走。一个六七岁小男孩抱着旋转木马脖子的照片对于打击恐怖犯罪到底有何意义？但是，我们都没有再问。一切具有理性和人性的思考的问题在这里已然失去意义，一开口就会遭受挫折，灰飞烟灭。</p><p>最后，那个领头的人把陈列柜上那个镶有我们一家四口的合照的相框拿起。先前倚在沙发靠背边一动不动的爸爸，眼神一直都不知道在望向何处，直到那人进行这一动作的时候，他才转过头来。那人看了看那张合照，就把相框脚折起，把相框连同照片一同放进旁边手下递过来的箱子里。手下盖上箱子盖，像盖上一副棺材。</p><p>他又看了看陈列柜上的其他照片，那些年代久远的军服少男少女们的合影，那个红棕发青年的大头照。一丝皱纹划过他的眉头，不过他没有去动那些。</p><p>“这样就好了。”那人转过身，公务性地对我们说，像是一个管家向主人报告“宅子已打扫完毕，可以准备宴会了”那样的语气。</p><p>爸爸盯着他，没有说话。在那人走过他面前，指挥手下们把装满物品的箱子搬出门外，并礼貌地表示“赔偿金将会在七个工作日内统计好并到账”的时候也一样。</p><p>期间，我坐在沙发上，一个年轻军警经过我面前。他脚步仄歪，半个身子被不平衡的重力坠着，那是因为他正在搬动一个半人高的木柜。他看到这么一个年轻女孩坐在沙发上，手抓着裙子下摆，便觉得我在害怕。</p><p>“不用害怕，小姐，”他对我说。“你们不会有事的。”</p><p>“不会有什么事？”我问他。</p><p>他紧紧地抿上嘴唇，笑了，摇摇头，不再回答。</p><p>自从我们搬到隆德尼昂以来，哥哥就就读了住宿学校，他房间里的个人物品其实本也算不上有多少。我们后来去看的时候，发现房间里空空荡荡，连墙纸都已经被撕走。</p><p>在哥哥的痕迹和脸庞被从一切能够想象得到的地方消除，以儆效尤的第二天清晨，爸爸站在盥洗台前，剃须刀片划破了脸，旁若无人地大声说话。那时候，他是愤怒着的。那是他第一次在我们眼前表达出如此难以自抑、沉郁错乱的愤怒，不仅指向那些人，也指向感到无能为力的他自己。妈妈抓住他的手。</p><p> </p><p>我在笔记本电脑上敲下今天翻译量的最后一行字，大致浏览检查过后，就按下保存，把屏幕关掉，抬头仰进办公椅柔软的靠背里，伸手按摩了一会儿开始发酸的眼周。再睁眼的时候，我听见楼下客厅似乎有声响。</p><p>买下面包店的生意，已经有两年。目前为止，一切都还顺利。熟客多了起来，早上尤甚，豆浆几乎每天都会卖完，也给前台的小伙涨了薪。多雇了两个打临时工的学生以后，爸爸妈妈便也不用一周五，六天地早起，生活节奏也更舒适了些。</p><p>时隔许久后再次得以长年相处，让爸爸和妈妈的关系比起以前还更发亲密起来，仿佛第二回新婚，第二次蜜月。妈妈那天在洗手间里抓住他握剃须刀的手，跟他谈话，把他从自厌自弃的悲愤深渊中拉出来以后，我就常常见到他们拉着手，或者倚在对方肩头，好像身躯柔软，肢体柔弱，无比需要对方的支撑。爸爸的说话语气变得更加轻细温和起来，经营起面包店之后，妈妈的气色也逐渐变好了。这段时间她身上多长了几斤，大腿和脸蛋都圆润了些，我们笑她：</p><p>“越来越像面包店老板娘了！”</p><p>“说什么哪！”她脸红起来，主要是对着爸爸。爸爸走过去，好像要试图证明自己仍然能把她抱起来，我走进厨房。</p><p>我们仿佛遁入世外，潜心于麦田，面包，墙角的灰尘，手磨咖啡，黑白文档和旧世纪文学之中，几乎忘掉世上的事情。细细的溪水绕过乱石滩继续往下奔流，而生活是夕阳下的一驾牛车。众多回忆和幻影被细细埋葬，小心回避，不再提起，同样地，军靴的响声，搜查的噪音，枪上膛的声响，演讲与宣传，血污和大街上的灰尘，神秘嗳味的目光……一切不够柔软的，锋利硬质的东西被排除在外，最后为我们重新构建出一角足够安然的栖息之地。</p><p> </p><p>我听到楼下客厅声响的时候，一种熟悉而不祥的感觉立马从腹腔底部升起，好像那是什么被踏碎的声音。我合上笔记本电脑，踩着拖鞋下楼，却看见妈妈挡在楼梯上。她双手紧紧抓着扶手，面对着我，目光悲伤。</p><p>“我已经不是小孩子了。”我对她说。</p><p>她没有说话，但是让开了。我从她身边下楼，看见爸爸站在门厅里，身姿和那天一样。他挡住了站在门口的另一个男人的大部分身体轮廓，那个男人看起来比他还要高一些。</p><p>“这里不欢迎你！………事到如今还说什么………你知道你的身份………已经足够了……为什么还要来………”</p><p>为了应对，那个男人似乎在小声地说着什么，他笼在阴影里的面影疲惫，眉头紧紧皱着，他奋力争辩。我忽然从他脸上看到爸爸那天的影子。他说的什么话，似乎让爸爸突然岀离愤怒起来。</p><p>“这里没有你要的东西………早就………别再来了！”</p><p>他把那个男人赶出门外，摔上门。</p><p>“那家伙的脑子出毛病了！事到如今还敢来找上门……而且，他说的都是些胡话。满嘴的胡话，简直不可理喻………“</p><p>晚饭时候，爸爸看起来仍然生着气，在没有人刻意提起这事的情况下断断续续地说着，妈妈看了他一眼，他很快安静下来。晚饭时间在一片不祥的沉默里结束。我把笔记本电脑拿回房间，开始浏览些别的东西，心里却仍然想着傍晚看到的那怪人。他靴下仿佛拖着阴影一样的沉重的脚步声。他看起来很想说些什么的那副神情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>半夜，我睡在床上，被一阵声响吵醒。那声响很轻，窸窸窣窣，我在黑暗里睁开眼睛，很快意识到那是有人在动窗户的插销，试图爬到我房间里来。这时候约莫是两三点，四下漆黑，只有窗户边落着一缕星光，像银色小鱼的尾巴。我一边凝神细听，一边用尽量轻的动作坐起来，一只手伸出床边去够台灯的开关，一只手伸到枕头下面，握住手枪。</p><p>我的手指终于在一片黑暗中碰到了台灯的开关。同时，我听见在窸窸窣窣间夹杂了一个极轻的脚掌落地声。</p><p>咔哒一声，明亮的黄光瞬间充满了室内，在四壁上投下影子。闯入者吃惊地转头，他会看见一个穿着睡衣的年轻女孩单膝跪在床上，双手间握着一把上了膛的手枪，右手食指扣在扳机上，枪口抬起，直指着他。</p><p>男人看着我和黑洞洞的枪口，他似乎呆住了。</p><p>“不要动。”我说。</p><p>他举起手来。</p><p>“真是难以置信。”我侧过脸，仔细打量着他，接着说。</p><p>“很抱歉。“他说。</p><p>“这不是一句抱歉就能完的事。这是擅闯私宅。不仅不道德，而且很愚蠢。真是难以置信。”</p><p>“我知道。”他看起来很沮丧。他慢慢站起来，靠到墙边。</p><p>“好了。”我说。“有什么话想说的话，就现在说吧。”</p><p>他看着我，顿了顿。“我姓斯雷格。”他低沉地坦白道。“凯奈斯•斯雷格。我是……”</p><p>“别说了。”我打断了他。“我知道你是谁。”</p><p>“你知道？”他举着手，讶异地看了我一眼。</p><p>“我还没有一无所知到那个程度。”</p><p>“这样………”他的表情扭了扭，像是想哭又想笑。</p><p>“你应该知道我们家不欢迎你。这并不是出于什么情感原因。你的身份和立场会给我父母带来不必要的麻烦。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“那你还闯进来，并且还是用——”我看了一眼窗口，“这样幼稚的方式？要是我们随便一个人报警，你就完了。”</p><p>“……对不起。”他摇了摇头，神情颓唐。“是我神志不清醒了。”</p><p>“前几天跟踪我的人也是你。”</p><p>他点点头，承认了。</p><p>“好吧。”我叹口气，放下枪口，看见他脸上流露出惊讶的表情。“坐下来说说吧。到底是什么让你干出这样愚蠢的事情。你又不是疯子。你到底想要什么？”</p><p><br/>
“是一张照片。”坐在床边上的男人看着手心，说。“我只是想要他的一张照片。”</p><p>这个答案，让我一瞬间有种晕眩感。我抓住床边和手枪。</p><p>”已经没有了。我哥哥所有的照片都早在三年前被他们搜走。你应该知道这一点。”</p><p>“我知道。”他摇了摇头。“我只是………”</p><p>“你抱有侥幸心理，是吗？不仅是我们还有保存下来他的照片的侥幸心理，而且还是我们会愿意跟你这样的人——原因就不用我多说了——分享这种会给我们带来不利的秘密，还会把他珍贵遗物交给你的侥幸心理。”</p><p>“…………”他耷下嘴角，神情变得悲伤起来。我有种这么一个年近四十的大男人快被我说哭了的感觉。</p><p>“然后，在交涉未果，激怒我爸爸之后，你甚至干出这种擅自闯进别人家里来的事。就为了一张不知道存不存在的照片。”</p><p>“啊………”他扭了扭嘴角，苦笑起来。“你说得没错。”</p><p>“为什么？”我问，认真地盯着他。“对你究竟为什么这么重要？”</p><p>男人像是想了一会。“我………“他开口。</p><p>“我是害怕忘记。”他说，指了指自己的心口。“我只认识他十几天。那太短了。而且什么都没有留下。我害怕总有一天会再也想不起他的脸，他的神情，或者就算想起来，也变成其他不相关的东西，这想法一直让我寝食难安。为了我现在在干的事情也好，无论如何，我需要能让我确认他存在的什么东西，最好是一张照片，要是能随时看到他的脸，好像就能安下心来。我决定了，为此就算要花费多大的力气也没关系。不过已经哪里都找不到了……”</p><p>“哪里都？”</p><p>“你知道的，我从三年前就跟联邦没关系了。而且他们有时候做起事来，真的很干净利落。”</p><p>“哦………”我望向窗外。“对了，你跟我爸爸到底说了些什么？”</p><p>他露出“不要再提了”那样的表情苦笑起来。“我做得很糟糕。”</p><p>“我看出来了。不过相信我，面对我爸爸，你不可能做得不糟糕。”</p><p>“……谢谢。”</p><p>“我没有原谅你让爸爸妈妈伤心，还闯进屋子里来的事情。”</p><p>“……我明白。”</p><p>“………好吧。”我站起来。“你说你想要一张照片是吗？”</p><p>男人抓紧了床边，带着惊讶难抑的表情看着我蹲下身去，双膝跪地，手有点艰难地伸进床垫和床板的缝隙里。我几乎把整个手臂都伸了进去，一点一点地从床垫底部划开的一个口子里掏出几张封在薄塑胶套里的东西，排在他面前。</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>“你自己来挑吧。”我对他说。“我只有这么多了。”</p><p>“可是，你之前不是说……”他看起来连说出完整的句子都有点艰难了。</p><p>“这只是我收起来的那部分。”我说。他看着我，我吸了口气，接着说下去。“屋子里应该还有别的，但我不知道其他的在哪里。我相信，我们每个人都有收起来一些。”</p><p>“这是什么意思……？”</p><p>“我的意思是，我，爸爸，妈妈。我们每个人都有偷偷藏起来一些。在那之前，虽然根本没有人提出过，但我们并不是没有设想过这回事。当然，也从没有人说一句'那个，让我们把哈萨的东西藏起来吧'，没有人会那么说。但是我们都偷偷地干着这事，互相瞒着，不对彼此提起，即使过后也不向对方透露任何细节。假如真被抓到了，也是独一个人承担，也许都是这么想的吧。我是那天那些人来搜查的时候发现相片少了，才发现这事。”</p><p>“这样啊………”</p><p>我摇了摇头。“你挑一张吧。”</p><p>我们去看那些照片。并不是很多。我拿起一张年代比较远的。</p><p>“这个是我们小时候……”我说。</p><p>照片的色调有点黄，给人一种旧了的感觉，但其实当初洗出来的时候就如此。上面，还六七岁的我大笑着，哥哥也大张着嘴，嘴边有冰激凌的痕迹，背景是游乐场的摩天轮和飞车。男人拿起它，仔细地看着，好像沉浸在什么中那样微笑起来。</p><p>照片是在印度的一个大型游乐场拍的。当时，爸爸久违地回了一次家，妈妈很开心，带着我们全家一起去游乐场玩了一整天，还在旁边的度假农庄里过了一晚。那是那两年里对我们两个孩子来说最像梦幻中的狂欢节的一天，不仅见到了爸爸，玩遍了游乐项目，还吃了一肚子平时妈妈不会让我们吃，因为会坏牙齿的甜食。一直到晚上我们都激动难抑，睡不着觉，精神十足，就在豪华酒店的床上玩枕头大战。我们把备用枕头都拿了出来，朝对方猛砸，在床上跳来跳去，并且尖叫，不用怕被妈妈听见。她今天对我们的管制明显宽松了，况且她这会正在阳台上跟爸爸单独在一起，满心甜蜜呢。</p><p>我屯了一堆枕头，朝哥哥猛砸，攻击他的脸和腿。后来，他一时站不稳，坐在了床上，我马上压了上去，努力把他推倒，继续用枕头拍打他的脸。我知道他的力气比我大，所以很努力地按住他，不让他起身。他剧烈地扭动着，我坐在他身上，用膝盖压住他柔软的肚子，并且咯吱起他来，他扭得更厉害了，被咯吱得哈哈大笑，小脸涨得红红的。这时候，爸爸和妈妈走了进来。</p><p>“你们在干什么？”妈妈吓了一跳。</p><p>“哈萨维被我抓住了！”我努力按住他，大声说。</p><p>“才没有！捷米咯吱人，是犯规啦！”他挣扎着，说。</p><p>妈妈看起来想说我们些什么，但爸爸率先笑了起来。“好精神啊！”他感慨道。</p><p><br/>
我又递给男人另一张照片，这张上面的哥哥大概十一二岁，穿着T恤和短裤，站在校运会的领奖台上。而另外一张里，他已经是成年人。这是他在地球上研修的时候寄给我们的照片，他在教授的小屋里拍的。背后是满墙的植物和昆虫标本，他双手按在一张公文桌上，面对镜头，穿着一件灰色的格子衬衫，光打在他侧脸上。男人看这张照片看了很久，仿佛要把整张照片的每一细部，包括哥哥脸上微笑的弧度精确到几毫分都记进脑子里。</p><p>“这件衣服，跟我第一次见到他的时候他穿的很像。”他抬起头来，对我说。</p><p>哦。我想。是啊，这个男人见过我们没有见过的哥哥。是他陪了他最后十几天……</p><p>“你要拿这张吗？”</p><p>他又看了一会，但最后把它放下了。他在另外那几张照片里翻着，最后拿起其中一张。</p><p>“我想要这张。”他用肯定的语气说。</p><p>那是哥哥高中时候的毕业照。但不是学校统一拍的，而是他穿着校服站在教学楼前，由我拍下的一张。秋天的太阳光打在他脸上，在他鼻梁附近投下清澈的阴影，照片只拍了他半身，这张其实拍得不很好，背后的教学楼都有一点糊，只是似乎反而营造出了一种晕光的效果，让他裹着深色校服外套的轮廓显得更为突出。他那时已经几乎是大人了，脸看起来却还很稚嫩，他微微侧着脸，低着眉，目光偏离镜头，我按下快门的时候他还来不及笑开，微皱的小眉头便显露出一种有点儿忧郁，严肃的味道来。这是一个在沉思中的年轻人的面容。</p><p>“它是你的了。”我点了点头，把另外几张收起来。</p><p>“………如果我被逮到。”他突然抬起头，用请求原谅的眼光看着我，说。“而被发现身上有这张照片的话，他们也许会找上你们的。”</p><p>“你拿去吧。”我耸耸肩。“我也还没有怕事到那个程度。”</p><p>“……谢谢。”他说。</p><p>他拿起那张照片，拉开外套，格外珍惜地把它收进衬衫的口袋。我看着哥哥的脸一点一点隐没在他胸前的布料里，最后消失不见。</p><p>做完这事之后，他深吸一口气，忽然，他看起来精神了许多。</p><p>“我想你们大概不会这么觉得。”他说。“但我真的很高兴能见到你们。”</p><p>“别再来了。”我说。</p><p>“我明白。”他点点头。我已经转过身去，重新整理起被弄乱的床单和枕头。</p><p>“…………对不起。”过了半晌，我听见他说。</p><p>“不必。”</p><p>“我还是从窗户出去吗？”</p><p>“废话。”我说。“我不会让你把爸爸和妈妈吵醒的。”</p><p>窸窸窣窣的声音又响起，他已经准备出去了。到最后，我终于赶在他出去之前开口。</p><p>“我还有一个问题要问你。”</p><p>他停下来看着我。“你问吧。”</p><p>“在你看来，我的哥哥，他是一个怎样的人？”</p><p>他想了一会。“有点古怪，有时候还有点幼稚。不过很温柔。”他说。</p><p>“这样。”我闭上眼睛，吸了一口气。“这样。那挺好。”</p><p><br/>
男人的声音逐渐远去，直至消失，再不可闻。我关上灯，在床上重新躺下，闭上眼睛。黑暗包裹了我。黑暗温柔，致密，浑然完整，密不可分，犹如在出生前就包裹过我，也包裹过我哥哥的丰饶温暖的羊水。我闭上眼，让整个身心都融入到这片黑暗里，感觉在神经的末梢有什么在震颤。</p><p>我的意识仿佛在逐渐远去。混沌中，我感觉到脚下的人造大地在缓慢旋转，那之外就是漆黑广阔，上下四周都无垠无际的宇宙，无数星星在其中闪着亘古不变的光。那样庞大辽远的深空里，彗星嗖嗖掠过，恒星轰轰燃烧，星云静静悬浮。在宇宙极目不可见的哪个角落里，保存着人们呼唤的回音？</p><p>爸爸……妈妈……我告诉你们，这个世界是可爱的……我已经把它爱过啦……我已经把它爱过啦………</p><p>我似乎在喃喃。然而，那并不像是我发出来的声音。</p><p>哥哥至今仍然沉睡在我们屋子里的各个角落。一张被撕下来又重新糊好的墙纸的后面。夹板的缝隙里。天花板上面。地板下。缝起来的被芯里。哥哥的脸分散在屋子的各个角落里静静沉睡，沉思的，欢乐的，微笑的。他蜷着小小的，几寸长的身子，紧紧贴着软的，硬的，木头的，金属的表面，同样被包裹在柔软的黑暗里。</p><p>在楼下客厅的黑暗中，我们站在金色麦田里拍下的照片被镶进两个相框里，摆在陈列柜上原来合照的位置。那上面，爸爸的笑容看起来虽然有点儿不自然，却发自真心。</p><p>请再想象这样的画面：在辽远的蓝色天空上面，充斥着巨大的风声，一架巨大的机械张开双臂，正在平稳地飞行。一望无际的原野在它下方掠过，好像无止无尽。驾驶员握着操纵杆，他望着外面的蓝天，在认真地沉思着，在严肃地思虑着，他的眼神清澈，呼吸平稳，一切显示出一种强大的自制力。在某一刻，他的心中充满了热烈的希冀，他推下操纵杆，超越了音速，犹如在闪光的蝴蝶一般，向远方呼啸而去。</p><p>第二天，我起床的时候，看见爸爸和妈妈已经在客厅里了。爸爸坐在沙发扶手上，望着门外，妈妈在他旁边，把手放在他的肩上。他们静止着，晨曦描绘出这对相濡以沫的夫妻的金色轮廓，把他们连为了一体，像是成为了同一座石雕。</p><p>“他走了吗？”爸爸没有回头，问。</p><p>“嗯。”我说。</p><p>我们一同看向晨曦。</p><p>没有在地球上居住过的人大概很难理解朝阳和暮色对于地球人的文化而言的意义。在殖民星里，朝暮和四季都只是机械程序化的人造之物。但在恒河边，我和哥哥曾经一同看过血红色的夕阳沉进窄窄的水面里，把一切都染上仿佛再也洗不掉的茜色。我们能用“余生”来形容的，暮色茫茫的生活，从此刻开始延伸下去………</p><p>我又想到那个人看着哥哥的脸时候的表情。后来我重新打量他的脸，发觉他有一对姜黄色的锐利眼睛。他其实是个狮子一样的男人。</p><p> </p><p>在那个画面里的，是我的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>他不愧是我们家的孩子！</p><p> </p><p>-fin-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>相互理解不一定是万能灵药，但我们会尝试去相互理解是爱的体现。<br/>相互理解不会因死亡而结束，爱也不会。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>